


Chance

by kateyes085



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Other, Relationship(s), Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-31
Updated: 2011-01-31
Packaged: 2017-10-15 06:29:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/157982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kateyes085/pseuds/kateyes085
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fangirl’s dream come true, and then some …</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chance

**Author's Note:**

> This is something that has been floating around in my head for a while. I wanted to show the evolution of an existing relationship into that of a threesome. I hope I did my idea justice. Please note, I have nothing but love and respect for all of these real-life people and this is only a fictional adaptation of an idea manifested in my imagination with these characters.

~*~

I was on my way to the Vancouver SPN convention. My plane for some reason detoured to San Francisco; why? I don’t know. I’m intently reading one of my Agatha Christie novels when someone flopped down into the empty seat next to me. 

  
“Hi!” the flopper said. I looked up and my eyes decide to impersonate an owl. Holy shit! Jared fuckin’ Padalecki is sitting next to me. I gulped loudly and shakily replied, “Hi?”  
He shifted and settled in his seat, turned and offered his hand. “I’m Jared,” he said politely.

  
I subdue my internal “Der!” as well as the SQUEE! that started at my toes and is banging at the roof of my mouth to be squealed,   I swallowed hard and replied “Cali,” as I nervously shook his hand. Holy crap! His hands are bigger in real life, and … clammy.   Jensen wasn’t kidding about the sweating thing.  
“Nice to meet you Cali. You going to Vancouver?” he asked.

  
“Jared, stop flirting with the poor girl. You’re in the wrong seat anyways you dipshit, up one.” I, I, I, I think I just had an orgasm. Jensen freakin’ Ackles smiled and winked at me.   
I smile back hoping I don’t look every bit of the deranged fangirl that I am feeling like and that they don’t call security to have me escorted from the plane. I mean I paid a lot of money for this weekend and that would totally not be of the good.

  
“Sorry ma'am, don’t mind my friend he’s an idiot.” Jensen said as he passed and stowed his carryon luggage.

  
“Hey,” Jared complained and mock punches Jensen in the side. I tried to stifle the giggle at their horseplay, but failed. He turned back to me, “Nice to meet you though Cali.” Before he got up and moved up one seat. 

  
Just as I try not to ogle “the boys”, someone else sat next to me. “Don’t mind my friends,” he says, “they’re both idiots.” I looked up and froze, Misha.

  
Oh dear Lord! Why? How? Was I a very, very good girl somewhere along the way or are you trying to kill me, God? “No, no problem,” I croaked.   
“Beautiful,” he said. I blinked and blushed nine shades of red.

  
“Uh?” was my eloquent reply.

  
“Your name,” he said. “It means ‘beautiful.’ Your parents made a wise choice when they named you.” 

  
Jensen turned back and stared at Misha. “You’re just weird, man.” Jensen turned to look at me. “He must like you. Normally, he’s more cryptic and patronizing.”

~*~

The weekend was a crazy whirlwind of fun and squeeing by everyone involved. “The boys” were generous and honestly overwhelmed by the fan response. Jim stole the crowd as usual. Richard’s biting wit and sarcasm won hearts over. Aldis made the girls swoon, and we all enjoyed Jason’s concert. Misha was, well, Misha.

  
The alcohol flowed and inhibitions were loosened at the cocktail party.

  
I was pleasantly buzzed when I caught the elevator to my room. The door was closing when a hand shot out and blocked it. I looked up. “Oh I’m sorry, I would have held …” I blinked up into Misha’s brilliant blue eyes.

  
“Ah Ms. Cali, are you enjoying yourself,” he asked jovially.

  
“Yes, yes, I am. Thank you for asking Mr. Collins.” I answered nervously. 

  
“I think we have interacted enough since our flight yesterday for you to be able to call me Misha, Cali” he chuckled warmly.

  
I blushed yet again when he addressed me and stared at my feet. “I, I didn’t want to seem …” a lock of hair fell forward as I lifted up my head to speak to him. He reached forward tucking it behind my ear and then his large warm hand circled around the back of my neck and pulled me into his kiss. 

  
It was brief, statically charged and breathtaking. He regained his composure and pulled back quickly. “I apologize, I don’t know what …” I didn’t let him finish.

  
I grabbed the lapels of his blazer and pulled him towards me eagerly catching his lips with mine. We lost our balance and fell back against the wall of the elevator; his hands braced either side of me. 

  
It was hot, slick and electrically stimulating. My nerves tingled, my blood boiled and sang, and I swear I heard fireworks or a string orchestra playing somewhere in the background. That is until the elevator door binged. 

  
We jumped apart like two teenagers being caught in a compromising position. Misha looked around to an empty corridor and grabbed my hand pulling me after him. We stopped in front of a door and he slid in a card key and pulled me into the room.

~*~

I groaned as my back slammed against the motel door. _Oh God_ , I thought as he nibbled along my neck. “Do you think this is a good idea,” I tried to reason again weakly.   
“Oh yeah, best idea ever,” he murmured against my chest as he worked the buttons loose on my blouse pushing it aside with his chin. Of course, I wear a bra that secures in the front when I feel his sinful smirk against my cleavage before pop goes the clasp. _Shit!_

  
My fingers weaved through the thick ebony locks of his stylishly messy bed-head look, so not right, is all I can think. Any woman would kill for this mane, those lips, and those eyes. _Fuck!_ So why does he want me? 

  
He gently suckled my right nipple and fondled my left breast. Don’t care! Really, really not with the caring right now.

  
He rose from where he was kneeling and kissed me while he turned and walked us back towards the bed.   When the back of my knees hit the edge of the bed causing me to sit and breaking the kiss, I looked up at him and reached to pull his shirt out of his slacks, unbuttoning it as I stared up at him.

  
He licked his lips panting softly while watching me. I get his buttons undone and pushed the material aside and off his shoulders as I stood. I moved to softly kiss his pulse point, rapidly beating under my lips. I traveled my lips and fingers gently down his chest, teasing his nipples along the way as I nibbled and caressed downward into a sitting position again.  
I leaned forward, my head resting on his stomach, feeling his hands stroking my hair. Panicking. _I can’t do this_. “Misha,” I whispered.

  
A fangirl’s dream and I fucking choke. “I, I can’t do this Misha. I’m sorry.” I told him with deep regret. I looked up at him with pleading eyes wet with unshed tears.  
Gently, his hand cupped my cheek. “Is there someone back home?” he asked. 

  
“What? No. There’s no one. I just can’t do this. It’s not me. I don’t know you, well I know you, but not really, and we both know I’ll never see you again.   Would it be wonderful, I have no doubts,” he actually blushed _Oh God!_ “As much as I want to, and believe me I do, I just … can’t. I’m so sorry. I’m not a tease either, but it’s just … am I making any sense?” I asked him with a cringe, biting my lip.

  
He leaned down and kissed my forehead. “Yeah, sweetheart, you are. I am not like this either. I mean I have before, but this is not normal for me at a convention with a ‘fan’. Is it because of Vickie? Because she and I have always had an open relationship.”

  
I blushed at that, “Yes, I know. The entire fandom knows and most have probably read your wife’s book.” Misha just chuckled softly. He fixed his shirt and sat next to me.   “No, well maybe a little, I mean it’s not like I don’t know you’re married. I just… I think it’s mostly me. I don’t do this,” I continued with my hands flailing about like an idiot. “I should just go.” I told him miserably as I stood, maneuvering and pulling my bra out of the armhole then started buttoning my blouse.

  
He placed his hand over mine to stop me. “What if I asked you to stay? Just stay here and spend the night.” I must have had a confused look on my face. He sighed and dropped his hand in his lap. “I just like being near you. That’s all. I only had this feeling once before and I married her,” he explained resignedly. I gulped loudly and my eyes widened at that news.  
“What exactly are you saying Misha?” I asked him hesitantly.

  
“I don’t really know,” he mumbled. “I just want you to stay … tonight … with me … no sex even … just stay, please?”

  
He looked lonely and confused. I just stepped closer and ran my fingers through his hair again as I pulled his head into me. He nuzzled in closer seeking comfort. I could really get used to that, I thought with an inner smile. I leaned down and softly kissed the top of his head.   “Okay,” I murmured.

~*~

The next morning before he left, emails were exchanged as well as contact information. He promised to stay in touch. I laughed telling him, no he wouldn’t, but I appreciated the sentiment. Then I was heading back to real life again.

  
One month later, I got a FedEx package. I didn’t know the return address, nor was I expecting anything.   
Inside was an open-ended first class ticket to Los Angeles with a note.

>  _  
> Hiatus starts in November. Vickie would love to meet you.  
> _
> 
>  _  
> Love,  
>  Misha  
> _
> 
>  __
> 
>  __

~*~

I was nervous and hesitant as I walked off the plane. What was I thinking? I should go home. I can’t go home. I told them I would come to visit. Oh crap! Okay, I’m here, now what. Luggage? That seems like the best place to start. 

  
I walked through the crowd of people. Ugh! I knew I hated LAX for a reason. There was a woman with long brown hair and glasses near the entrance to the luggage pickup holding a small sign with my name on it. I just shrugged and stopped in front of her, “I’m Cali Burton.”

  
She sighed heavily and smiled. “I was so afraid I missed you. Misha was running late from his meeting. He called and wanted me to go without him to pick you up. Of course, I was stuck at the school and then traffic. Oh! I’m sorry.” She paused and held out her hand, “I’m Vickie.” 

  
“Oh! Ohh … hi! Oh no, that’s not a problem at all. I was actually freaking out when we landed but you know that’s just me. Uh, I probably shouldn’t have told you that huh? I’m sorry; it’s just um, yeah … hi Vicki! It’s nice to finally meet you?” I cringed as I shook her hand. Vicki just laughed and looped her arm in mine. 

  
“I’m sorry. I, just, I’m nervous and I babble when I’m nervous.” I tried to explain again. 

  
“I’m just glad you’re finally here. Mish has been beside himself with excitement.” She explained. 

  
“Really? Over me?” I questioned. 

  
She stopped and turned to look at me releasing my arm and clasping my hand. She tucked a loose tendril behind my ear. “He’s right. You are a treasure.” She leaned in and lightly kissed me on the cheek. She looped our arms again and we resumed walking to the luggage carousel. “Let’s get your luggage.”

~*~

“Vickie, your house is gorgeous.” I exclaimed after she gave me the tour. 

  
“Misha built it, well mostly, and did a lot of the furniture. He’s good with his hands,” she explained. I blushed. She laughed, “Uh, yeah, you know what I mean.” I just giggled. This is a little weird, but I like her. 

  
“With all this space, you need a garden.” I told her. 

  
“Do you garden?” she asked.

  
“Well I try. Be warned, you might come home and find me up to my elbows in your flowerbeds. They are in need of some help,” I told her with a cringe.  “Oh! I’m sorry. That was rude. Again, with the nervous.” I told her fidgeting. “Why am I here?” I asked bluntly.

  
Vickie laced our fingers together and watched me. “Misha invited you and you came.”

  
“It’s just … he said, he told you how we met and I, I don’t …” I stuttered all over myself.

  
“Vic?” we heard Misha yell from the front of the house. 

  
“We’re back here love.” She yelled in response watching me as I fidgeted. Misha charged through the door and scooped me up in a hug. My feet dangled in the air and his face was buried in the crook of my neck sighing deeply. _Um?_ Vickie walked over and stroked Misha’s head. He lifted and kissed her deeply. _Uh?_ I watched them from where I was in Misha’s arms. _Whoa!_ They pulled apart and smiled softly at each other before turning to look at me. Misha leaned in and kissed me softly. He leaned back and Vickie leaned in and kissed me hesitantly and softly as well. _Wow!_ I could taste them each on the other. 

  
Vickie brushed my hair back as Misha still held me. “We want you to be comfortable here. You know the lifestyle we lead. This is just to get to know each other, that’s all. No pressure; just comfort, friendship and support. This is whatever you want it to be. Misha wants you. I must admit I’m interested, but the decision is yours and yours alone.” She explained before she kissed me again. Soft, full lips with a hint of tongue. “Let’s show you your room and then we’ll see about dinner. Thai I think tonight, what about you love?” she asked as she started walking back into the house. 

  
Misha put me back to my feet and kissed my forehead. “Is this okay?” he asked. 

  
“Honestly? I don’t know? I just … it’s a lot Mish. Just, just give me some time okay? She’s great by the way,” I told him with a warm smile. He grinned and pulled me into the house.   
Misha showed me to my room. It was warm and inviting and faced out over the yard. What a gorgeous view in the morning.   Misha stood back and watched me wander around the room. Vickie joined us and wrapped her arm around my waist as I stared out at the yard. 

  
“Is this alright?” she asked. 

  
I nodded and rested my head on her shoulder. “You need something in that corner over there, like a seating area, maybe? With floral arrangements and some other things, I think.” I told her distractedly as she rubbed my side. 

  
“We’ll have enough time for that later. Dinner will be here soon. Why don’t you get settled? We’ll be in the front room when you’re done.” Vickie said kissing the top of my head and squeezing my side before she left with Misha, who winked goodbye. 

  
I put my things away and looked around some more venturing out in to the house. The guest room adjoined the downstairs bathroom so that was easy to find. 

  
I wandered around for a bit taking in the surroundings, pictures on the wall, little bits and pieces of Misha and Vickie’s life. I wandered into the kitchen and Vickie was unpacking the takeout bag. She looked up and smiled, “I’m sorry for takeout on your first night here. Misha usually cooks when he can. The kitchen and I don’t get along.” 

  
I just smiled softly, ‘that’s fine. I don’t mind. I’ve never had Thai before,” I told her. “Do you mind if I cook for you guys while I’m here?” I asked unsure.   
Vickie looked over at Misha who was selecting a bottle of wine, “She cooks too?” Misha just shrugged with a smirk, “Apparently. Of course you can sweetheart, we never turn down food.”   
I just blushed, “Can I help?”

  
Dinner consisted of us eating in the living room watching old B movies on their TV, talking, eating and drinking wine. Well them laughing at the faces I made at some of the food too. I was starting to get a little tipsy. “I think I’ve had enough wine,” I told them. “I don’t usually drink.”

  
“You’re on vacation sweetheart, relax.” Misha murmured near my ear. I giggled and leaned back against him. 

  
“You just wanna get into my panties.” Vickie chuckled but watched us together. “Been there, done that,” Misha replied as he kissed my temple. 

  
“Nope, you only got my bra off,” I sighed.

  
“She has these wonderful bras that unsnap from the front, Vic.” Misha explained in a conspiratorial tone.

  
“Not all the time. I for some reason wore it then.” I grumbled. 

  
“Do you now?” Vickie asked.

  
“hmmm? Oh no not now. I have a regular one on.” I replied absently as Misha’s fingers caressed my tummy. It feels so nice. I love being here. I’m so glad I came.

  
“She has the most gorgeous tits Vic, full and soft with light pink nipples. They are so sensitive when you play with them. She makes the prettiest little whimper, don’t you baby?” he asked me as he nibbled on my neck palming my breast and playing with my hardening nipple through my clothes. I arched into the caress and whimpered as I held his hand.

  
“I want to kiss her Misha? Can I?” I asked him quietly. He nodded against my neck. 

  
I pulled myself away from him and crawled into Vickie’s lap on the opposite side of the couch. “I’ve never kissed another woman before you.” I confessed as I kiss her. My tongue traces her bottom lip. She opens for me and I taste the spiciness of the food from dinner and the sultry sweetness of the red wine. I dip my tongue in further. She wraps her tongue around mine. It was soft and lush, intoxicating. I pulled away from her, “I don’t know what I’m doing. I wanted to go slow. Is this okay? I’m still not sure … I”

  
She shushed me soothingly and kissed me softly. “Whatever you want it to be honey. Whatever you want.” I was tugging at the hem of her shirt and she at mine. I lifted my arms and she pulled my shirt off. We did the same for her. She wasn’t wearing a bra. 

  
I gasped. “Oh Vickie! You’re lovely,” I murmured caressing her smaller pert breasts. She kissed me and I rolled her nipples in between my fingers.

  
She and Misha moaned in unison. I pulled away and watched Misha while Vickie kissed me along my neck. Misha’s hand was in his pants and he was jerking off next to us as he watched biting his lip, eyes glazed with lust. I caressed his cheek. He nuzzled against the touch and whined softly.   I lead his head to Vickie’s heavy breast and watched him suckle. It was so erotic, leading this sensual ballet between the two. 

  
Vickie’s hands tightened against my hips, head tucked under my chin watching her husband. “He talks about you in our bed. He jerks off thinking about you, telling me about your time together.” 

  
I unfastened her jeans and reached for her hand, pushing it into her panties. She fingers herself as she talks, “You’re so sweet. He was right about you. I want to eat you up. Watch you come undone from my tongue.”

  
I maneuvered my hand down my pants and fingered myself too _. So hot._ They were coming undone because of me. I have never been more turned on. I want them that much I know, but I’m still nervous. “What else do you want to do to me Vickie? Do you want to watch Misha fuck me? Hmmm?”

  
“Yes,” she cried as she came undone with Misha following shortly behind with a deep gutteral groan. They were so beautifully lost in their bliss it triggered my orgasm. I pulled my fingers out of my panties two fingers dripping with my essence and fed it to each of them as they came down from their high. 

  
“I want you. That I know. I just need some more time?” I told them as I kissed them both.

~*~

I woke up early the next morning and took my shower. I peeked in on them. They were asleep, wrapped in each other’s arm. They don’t know but I could hear them making love, hard and fast, and trying to be quiet. Something about this was so thrilling. I turned them on. Me. Why? I still have no clue, but they want me and I want them. I just have to get over my nerves.   
I found the ingredients after scouring the kitchen and made a batch of muffins and brewed some coffee. Mindless busy work was what I needed to clear my head and think.   
I hoped they didn’t mind, but I started weeding their flower bed and rearranging the planted flowers, pruning the hanging plants and watering everything.   


I looked up and Misha was standing on the deck in an old pair of jeans, towel dried hair and barefoot. He was eating one of the muffins I made and drinking some coffee. “Morning,” he said. “Did you make these? They’re great.”

  
I nodded and brushed off my hands as I walked up the steps. I was hesitant, but I kissed him quickly on the cheek before I turned to rush inside. “When I’m nervous, I cook, clean and garden.” I explained. 

  
“What do you have to be nervous about honey?” Vickie asked walking into the kitchen kissing my cheek on passing to the coffee pot. I just blushed and found the countertop to be very interesting. I looked up at Vickie’s.

  
“Mmmm. Please tell me we can keep her love?” she asked Misha. “Let me get myself together and we can head into town. I’ve been dying to hit the shops. Join me?” she asked.

~*~

We were wandering around an ancient looking bookstore when Vickie asked me, “What are you doing for the holidays?”

  
“Um, nothing really.” I replied absently as we were searching through an overflowing used book bin.

  
“What about your family?” she asked looking up.

  
“Well my mom died a few years ago and my dad remarried.” I told her.

  
“Well do you go see him?” she persisted.

  
“No,” I replied quietly. “I, I don’t really fit into his life anymore. I might go stop by my aunt’s or something. It will probably just be me and _A Christmas Story_ again this year.” I told her. 

  
“Stay here,” Vickie said.

  
“Wha, what?” I stuttered.

  
“Stay here with us. You don’t have plans, and it sounds like you’ll be alone. No one should be alone at the holidays. Stay with us. We will make a dinner, or … order something, just stay, please?” Vickie asked me in a rush. 

  
“Vickie, I, I couldn’t possibly. I mean you and Misha have so little time together as it is. Christmas is a time for families. No. Thank you but no.” I told her as I wandered to the back stacks of the store.

  
Vickie followed me and pressed up into my personal space. “We want you to stay honey. I don’t want to pressure you, but can you think just about it?”

  
She was so close and all I could smell was her citrus scent. I leaned in and kissed her hard. “Sorry, sorry, I just … I’m sorry Vickie. I don’t want to lead you on, but with everything? It’s just … you know?” I babbled.

  
She smiled softly as she caressed my cheek, “I’m sorry, that was my fault. The invitation is there. You are meant to enjoy yourself here, no pressure. Let’s finish up and grab some lunch. Misha should be just about done with his conference call soon,” she told me ushering me to the cashier.

~*~

Misha made a lovely chicken cacciatore for dinner. There was more wine but I didn’t allow myself more than one glass after yesterday. I still felt like I was rushing. Everyone seemed to be onboard wanting the same things, but I wasn’t about to fuck this up. I don’t have a lot of experience at “relationships”. I know this is fast, but I wanted more with them. 

  
We talked and Misha read some of his stories. We even played Trivial Pursuit if you can believe it. It was fun. We just sat, talked and enjoyed each other. It was getting late so I excused myself and went to bed. 

  
After hour two of staring at the ceiling, I ventured out into the kitchen and on to the patio and watched the stars. I did the only thing I had left to do. I talked to my mother. I always do when I don’t know where else to turn. Sometimes she answers, sometimes she doesn’t. This time she did. A warm breath blew by scented with Chanel No. 5 tickled my nose. I smiled and went back in the house. 

  
Their door stood open. I stood in the doorway watching them sleep. Misha had Vickie wrapped in his arms and they slept peacefully.   I walked forward hesitantly as I watched them. I bit my lip as I made my decision. I pulled the blankets back and slid in next to Vickie.

  
She woke briefly, “Is everything alright honey?” she asked me. “I’d like to stay for the holidays if that’s still alright?” she smiled and tucked me in under her chin. “Of course honey. We wouldn’t have it any other way.” 

  
I woke up sometime during the night. I was safely tucked between Vickie and Misha. I felt safe, warm and loved for the first time in a very long time. _Thank you Momma_.

~*~

We were baking Christmas cookies and laughing at silly Christmas tunes on the radio. She was sitting on the counter licking the batter. She smelled of home, warmed baked cookies, sugar and vanilla when I hugged her laughing into her warm soft neck. I licked it to taste the salty sweetness. She groaned in response and found my lips.

  
Hot, thrusting biting kisses. I reached for the knob on the stove and shut it off next to my hand. Reaching, grabbing, fingers flew over buttons and catches. I tasted her skin, her lips her tight nipples taunted me to suckle them. I did. I bit and sucked, pulled and twisted. “More,” she moaned. 

  
She sat on the counter, naked and glowing. I tasted her. Licked her lips and pushed my tongue in for more. I felt her fingers wind through my hair pulling me closer. “Fuck!” she panted pushing her pelvis farther seeking more friction. I sucked her clit and ran my finger in next to my tongue. “Ooooh!” I hear her cry slamming her hand against the cupboard door behind her. “Cali, baby, fuck that’s good. God it’s been so long. More baby, please.” She cried. I surged upwards kissing her. She sucked on my tongue and licked her taste clean from my lips, teeth and mouth. 

  
She was riding three of my fingers when the back door swung open, “Hey did we need …” I heard whatever Misha had in his hands drop to the floor. I felt his cold hand cupping and twisting my breasts as he breathed in heavily at my neck. His coat landed heavily as I heard his belt jangle and his zipper unzip.

  
“Jesus, Mish, she’s so sweet love. Just took me right here. God’ she’s lovely. Fuck her Misha. Fuck her now. We need you love. Ohhh God!” Vickie babbled. My face was pressed to her neck. Too much, not enough. 

  
I felt Misha enter me from behind hard. He grunted loudly against my back, “Cali?” he questioned. 

  
“Yes, yes Misha. Please. Take me.” I panted as Vickie sealed my cries with her lips. Stretched, pulsing, thrusting, too much, not enough …

  
“Ours?” Vickie panted anxiously as I thrust my fingers in her in time with Misha’s thrusts into my body. 

  
“Yours” I cried as my orgasm exploded through my body squeezing Misha’s out of him as he cried into Vickie’s shoulder. Vickie followed silently screaming to the ceiling.

 

~*~

 

Misha was up in Vancouver working and would not be back until Monday. Friday night, Vickie and I decided we wanted to have a slumber party with body shots and heavy petting make out sessions. We were snuggling naked under the down comforter, sticky, sweaty and slightly tipsy. 

  
“So who would your fantasy be?” Vickie asked me. 

  
“My fantasy what?” I asked. 

  
“Who do you want to just throw down and screw them silly so you can’t walk straight.” She asked as she tweaked my nipple to distract me.

  
I snorted in response, “You mean besides you two?”

  
“Well yeah, of course. That’s the point … fantasy, hello!” she chimed in sarcastically.

  
“Jensen,” I said before I thought about it, realizing what I said, I just blushed and hid in Vickie’s breasts until we both ended up distracting the other.

 

~*~

 

“Hello,” Vickie said into her cell phone.

  
“Vic,” I answered in a pained whimper before the pain caused me to collapse. 

  
“Cali? Cali baby what’s wrong…”

  
“Mish! You have to come home. I don’t know! She called me and collapsed. I rushed home and she was unconscious. We’re heading to the hospital now. Hurry! Oh God! What’re we gonna do if …”  
I woke up hurting and my throat was killing me. Vickie was asleep in the cot next to the bed and Misha was reading next to me in a chair by my bed. “Mish?” I croaked. He scrambled up and got me some water. 

  
“Baby, you scared us half to death.” He told me helping me drink some water and putting it back on the nightstand. He clasped my hand in his kissing it as he strokes my hair.   
“What happened?” I asked. 

  
“What do you remember?” he asked me.

  
“Pain. A lot of pain shooting in my stomach. I called Vickie, but then nothing.” I looked over to see Vickie sleeping on a cot in the corner. “Is she okay?” 

  
“Other than being worried sick about you, she is. She hasn’t slept in 2 days. I only just got her to lie down.” He said casting a concerned eye to his sleeping wife. 

  
“Are you gonna tell me what happened?” I asked him again.

  
“Your appendix burst. You called Vickie and collapsed on the phone. She rushed home and found you unconscious on the floor. She called 911 and then me. I caught the next flight here.” He explained.   
“Cali?” Vickie called from the bed. She flew across the room and wrapped herself around me. “Please, don’t ever do that to me again,” she whispered into the crook of my neck. I could feel her warm tears falling. I stroked her head and kissed her temple. I could feel Misha’s free hand soothing her as he rubbed her back.

 

~*~

 

I flew into Vancouver with Vickie the day before the show’s wrap for season five. I didn’t really feel comfortable, but Misha insisted, so who am I to deny?

  
The party was in full swing when we saw Misha and Jensen having a quietly heated discussion. Jensen and I had become fast friends, chatting often and seeing each other when I went up with Misha to Vancouver. Mostly, I stayed with Vickie in California and worked from home.   Vickie was going to go check on Misha and I went to check on Jensen. He had stepped out for some air, most likely to sneak a cigarette. 

  
Turns out, I was right. “How’s the wedding planning coming along?” I asked startling him into a choking fit. I laughed and patted him on the back. “Damn it Cali! You almost gave me a heart attack.”   
“Serves you right, those things will kill you,” I chastised him. 

  
“So you want to tell me what that was all about,” I indicating with thumbing back to the reception. 

  
“You.” He muttered. 

  
“Excuse me?” I questioned.

  
“I told Misha that I was concerned they were taking advantage of you.” He said bluntly. “I think they’re pressing your infatuation for their enjoyment.” 

  
“You said what!” I snapped at him. “How come you never mentioned anything to me about this? Where do you get off Jensen?” I yelled.

  
“Yeah, that’s kind of what he said too. Look, I just don’t want you to get hurt all right. You’re a nice person and I know he can be overwhelming.” He tried to placate me.

  
“What the poor little fangirl can’t think for herself? Do you honestly think that is what this is about? That I couldn’t possibly have feelings for them or they for me? You know what, fuck this and fuck you Jensen Ackles. I thought you were my friend, but I guess I was wrong.” I yelled.

  
“Cali, please, will you just listen. I’m sorry okay. I was out of line, but you have to admit …” he countered.

  
“Admit what? That because it doesn’t fit in your cookie cutter shaped preconceived notions of a healthy relationship it can’t possibly be right? You asshole. I have two words for you; pot and kettle.”  
“What’s that supposed to mean?” he snapped.

  
“Jared.” I replied. “Whatever you two had is over now, but at least be honest about it instead of the two of you running into questionable marriages. Well, Jared more so than you. I mean I know you love Dani, but not the way you felt about Jared. I am sorry he hurt you. That was really douchey the way he ended things with you. I mean I know I only came in at the tail end of it. I’m only happy you two have been able to salvage your friendship.”

  
Jensen visibly looked wounded before the mask fell in place. “Don’t Jen, please don’t. Not with me. That was a low blow on my part and I’m sorry, but you hurt me with this coming out of nowhere. Why didn’t you just talk to me? We’ve never had problems talking to each other.” I asked him.

  
“I don’t want you to hurt that bad. I wouldn’t put that on anyone.” He said quietly and honestly. 

  
“I love them Jen. They filled in the big hole that’s been there forever it seems. Just trust me, okay.” I told him as I hugged him.

  
I heard a gasp behind me and turned. Vickie was standing there. Her eyes were shining bright. Misha cleared his throat and replied hoarsely, “You never said...” 

  
I blushed and let go of Jensen as I tentatively walked over to them. “You didn’t know?” I asked. I suddenly got nervous, “Is that a problem?”

  
“Why would it be?” Misha replied woodenly.

  
“Well you never said it either,” I told them both looking back and forth.

  
“So, I guess we all know now how we feel and we’re all on the same page, right?” I asked nervously.

 

~*~

 

“Jesus, you’re tight. Sweetheart, are you sure?” Misha asked again behind me as he worked two fingers slowly into my hole scissoring them to stretch it out. 

  
“Yes,” I mewled and panted into Vickie’s skin. So full, I think, pushing back into his fingers. Vickie is wearing the strap on I brought for her as a surprise gift. “I want you both at the same time, fuck! Shit! Mmmmm,” I panted.

  
“Go slow love. You’re doing so good honey.” Vickie said as she kissed me. 

  
“I love you so much. Want you both.” I gasped as I felt Misha enter me. Misha rubbed my lower back. 

  
“You have to breathe sweetheart,” kissing the back of my neck. 

  
“I know, just … wait … I … ARGH,” I yelled pushing myself back against him. 

  
“Oh Jesus, Cali!” Misha yelped as my tight, slight warmth engulfed him. He had been prepping me forever. Enough was enough. I wanted them, now!

  
“Shit! Honey?” Vickie gasped. 

  
“M fine,” I told them as I started pushing and pulling. “Want you,” I mumbled as I worked myself against the both of them. They both moved with me and we found our rhythm. I balanced myself over in Vickie’s lap with the strap-on moving hard and unforgiving in me. Misha stood behind me slowly, shallowly thrusting his hips. Vickie lathed my breasts rubbed my clit while Misha thrusts were mindless and erratic. He whispered filth in my ear knowing I liked it when he talked dirty to me. The pain was sharp and sweet, it intensified everything. Sometimes, I just wanted them to take me. Take away everything and do with me, as they will. Now, I wanted to come, but it was always more intense when one of them commanded me to. Misha came in my ass and then licked and sucked it out from my abused hole. I shuddered and gasped, riding his tongue as I had his cock and the tight unyielding plastic within me. Higher and higher I flew. Misha fingered Vickie’s hole as she came close and fell over the edge. Still I held off. 

  
“Fuck!” I cried, hanging there suspended, excruciating in the sensation. Surrounded by their love and secure in that knowledge. 

  
Misha pushed his finger in beside the strap-on and growled, “Come,” in my ear before he bit my neck. Rainbow flashes of light exploded behind my eyelids as I slumped in total surrender.

 

~*~

 

One of the few times, Misha was off at a convention and I all but forced Vickie to go off with her girlfriends this weekend. It was nice. I love them, but every once in a while everyone needs space.   
I had come home to a quiet house. I left a stew cooking when I went out to get the rest of my groceries and was just getting ready to settle down when there was a knock at the door.  
I went to answer it, “Jensen?” I was surprised as I reached out and hugged him. “Sweetie, what’re you doing in town? How’s Dani?”

  
“Oh, um, she’s fine. I was just, nearby and I thought I’d stop in?” he seemed nervous. 

  
“Okay, would you like a beer?” I offered.

  
“Yeah, yeah, a beer would be great,” he answered pulling off his jacket and fiddling with something in his hands. I handed him his beer, which he chugged about half of it down.   
“Are you alright?” I asked him. He nodded and fiddled with a bow he had in his hands. He placed it over his heart on his shirt.

  
“Uh, okay? I don’t get it.” I told him.

  
He leaned in and kissed me, soft and uncertain. He cupped my cheek as he watched me. “They told me and we talked to Dani.  I want to, if you still do.”

  
I gasped realizing what he was talking about, “You, you all planned this? How, why? No!” I pushed him back.

  
“That was, you weren’t supposed to find out. It was fantasy. Jesus. No! I mean yeah, wow! But, really? What about after? Huh? That changes everything. You’re my best friend. I don’t … I can’t believe that they …”

  
“They only wanted to make you happy Cali and so do I. I was a little shocked, but I have to admit, I want to after I thought about it. Dani even said you could join us sometime if you wanted to,” he smiled weakly.

  
“What I’m the set trollop to be passed around as a favor, Jesus!” I yelled walking off.

  
Jensen reached out and grabbed my arm, “No! It’s not like that. I love you Cali, I always have, but you’re in love with Misha and Vickie and that’s fine, I get it. I love Dani too. After Jared, you helped more than you know. I want to do this. You’re the one that told me it was very narrow minded to think that your heart could love only one person.”

  
“So what about after? What if I or you for that matter want more?” I asked hesitantly.

  
“Then we’ll see.” He said. I walked over to him and kissed him on the lips wrapping my arms around his neck. His arms wrapped around my waist and lifted me up walking back to the bedroom.   
It was slow and sweet and all the wonderful things I had imagined. He’s so quiet and tender, truly a wonderful lover. There was intimacy, love and affection, so different than the intensity of the passion with Misha and Vickie. We spent the weekend, loving, laughing and enjoying each other’s company as well as each other’s bodies. 

  
“You’re still my best friend, right Jensen?” I asked him as we stood in the doorway exchanging goodbye kisses on Monday morning. 

  
“Always, Cali, always.” He kissed my forehead. “I love you Cali.” He said simply. I fiddled with the button on his shirt as I stared at his chest. “I love you too Jensen.” 

  
“Now what?” he asked as he turned to leave.

  
“We’ll see.” I replied as I slapped his butt.

 

~*~

 

Every once in a while, I will go up to Vancouver with Misha. This particular time, Vickie was away at a convention for work. 

  
For some reason, Misha had had a particularly bad day and came home in a bad mood. I had stayed up waiting for him. He came storming into the apartment, banging things around and then he started stripping off his clothes. I just sat on the couch watching him until he stopped in front of me with his pants open. He grabbed the back of my head tightly and yanked it back crushing his lips against mine. ‘

  
I started struggling with him. “Ummm, what the fuck Mish!” I demanded, as I pushed him off. 

  
“I want sex and I want it now,” he snapped.

  
“Well good for you. I’m glad. Try First and Main and don’t forget to stop at the drugstore on the way,” was my snarky reply.

  
He grabbed my arm hard again and snarled in my face and that’s when I smelt the acid stench of beer on his breath, “I told you I wanna fuck, so strip”

  
I tried to jerk my arm away from him and we struggled for a moment until I wrenched free and slapped him across the face, “And I said no. I don’t know what’s gotten into you, but you better start changing your attitude, right quick.” I snarled before I stomped off to the bedroom muttering, “Fucker.” 

  
I grabbed a pillow and a blanket throwing them out the door. They landed in a heap at his feet. “You know, I like a little spice and domination in the bedroom as much as the next girl. Turns me on even, but this? Is too much.”

  
“Cali?” he tried to apologize. I slammed the door in his face. I scoured my room and opened the door after I had found what I was looking for. 

  
His hand was raised to knock. “Cali, baby, I’m sorry … I” 

  
“Fuck you and the horse you rode in on Misha Dmitri Tippens Krushnic,” I yelled as I held up a tube of hand lotion. “This is the only sex you’re getting tonight,” as I threw it at him watching it bounce off of his chest before I slammed the door again. 

  
He kept knocking. “Cali, sweetheart, baby come on … I’m sorry, it was an awful day and I shouldn’t have, please, let me in and …”

  
I threw back the blankets I was hiding under and yelled. “I swear by all that’s holy Misha if you don’t stop I’m gonna shove this umbrella up your ass and then go for a walk in the rain. Leave me alone.”  
I, of course, slept for shit. I could hear him tossing and turning on the couch. I finally got up and shuffled to the living room. He looked as miserable as I felt. I pulled the blanket aside and maneuvered his cock out of his boxers, careful not to wake him. I licked and suckled him, taking him as far back into my throat as I could without gagging. 

  
More and more I took, relaxing my jaw and throat. I loved to do this for him. He always came the hardest when I played with his balls and/or pucker so I did that for a bit. He was starting to wake up as his hips flexed and rolled in response. 

  
“Cali?” he questioned. 

  
My response was to suck him down in one swallow while pushing my finger into his entrance, followed by two as I stroked his prostate. He arched and cried in response. With my other hand I could feel his balls tightening. I fingered him while I grasped his balls and pulled them down and away, delaying his orgasm. 

  
He thrashed beside himself on the couch, calling out to me. “Please baby, I’m sorry. It’s too much I gotta come,” 

  
“No.” I told him.

  
“No? But Cali baby, please, I’m sorry about before.” He whined. “I shouldn’t have. I was wrong. Are you okay? Please tell me I didn’t hurt you. Oh God! Please! Gotta come?”

  
“I told you no,” I snapped massaging his prostate further and slapping the tip of his erect penis. He yelped, cried and arched at the same time. All of the added stimulation was overloading his system.   
I had removed my clothes before I started torturing Misha in retaliation for last night. I would have happily fucked him from here to the moon, but the way he treated me was wrong. He whined when I pulled my fingers from his hole. I pinched and pulled his balls again hard, causing him to yelp again in pain and frustration of not being able to come. 

  
I pulled out something I had brought for him, but had not shown him yet, a vibrating butt plug. I covered it liberally with lube and slowly pushed it into him, teasingly slow.

  
When it was all the way in, I looked at him. I petted his chest and twisted his nipple. “You’re so pretty like this Misha, all strung out with want.” I told him as he whimpered below me. I had moved myself around to straddle him. I held his cock firmly as I sat down on it. I rocked back and forth feeling him stretch and pull my insides. 

  
He sat up and kissed me so tenderly. “I am so sorry baby, please forgive me.” 

  
I bit his bottom lip in response. I showed him the wireless remote before I turned it on high. His hands tightened and pulled me closer as he slammed up into me, muttering his apologies against my neck and chest between biting kisses. 

  
I grabbed his hair and yanked his head back. Wide lust-filled indigo eyes stared at me as I rode him hard while he slammed himself up into me. “You will not come until I tell you, understand?” He nodded and winced when caused my fingers to tug on his hair. 

  
He nibbled and sucked my nipples. Fuck, they’re sensitive. I couldn’t take it any more. “Come. Come for me Misha. Come on baby. Do it. I know you need to.” I murmured in his hair.   
He came with a shout and muffled groan against my chest before he slumped back against the couch. He was still in me, but his erection was wilting and slowly sliding out. I was tucked under his chin when he pulled the blanket back up over us. 

  
The tears were soft and slow, but Misha knew. “Baby?”

  
“I’m not just a body for you to fuck at your leisure Misha.” I told him.

  
“Cali, I told you I’m sorry. If I could take it back, I would.” He told me kissing the top of my head tightening his arms around me.

  
“If you ever do something like that again, I will leave you both Misha and never come back.” I whispered.

 

~*~

 

Vickie came storming into the office, “Jesus Cali, you coulda told me we were running out of tampons you know, or gone and gotten some when you started.”

  
Within a few months of us living together, Vickie’s and my cycle pretty much ran in sync. I started and a day or two after she did, and that had pretty much not changed at all in the year since I moved in here.

  
“But I haven’t started yet.” I muttered finishing what I was typing on the computer. I stopped mid keystroke. Staring at the bright screen and blinking cursor in front of me, I blinked hard and shook my head before I gulped.

  
“Uh, Vickie?” I stuttered quietly.

  
“Hmmm?” She questioned looking up at me from her desk. 

  
“I, I haven’t started yet, Vic.” She just stared at me not really getting it. “I’m, I’m late.” I stuttered in a whisper. She dropped her pen and stared at me with wet eyes. She stumbled over, turning my chair towards her as she knelt in front of me. “Are, are you sure?”

  
“How? I mean I’m on the pill. I don’t … Vic … I um, oh Jesus! We hadn’t talked about this. I wasn’t planning on … Vickie?”

  
She patted my hand and reached for her phone. “First, we call the doctor’s.”

 

~*~

 

Misha caught the first flight out of Vancouver. He wasn’t due home until Saturday, but they had some technical difficulties that pushed everything else back and had sent him home early.   
“Vic? Cali? Where are you guys?” he yelled as he pushed his way into the house. 

  
“Upstairs love, in the guest room.” Vickie yelled, I giggled nervously in response.

  
I heard him drop his bags and jog up the stairs. “What’re you guys doing in the guest room?” he asked when he walked in and saw us sitting on the bed with fabric swatches and color samples spread out in front of us. “Planning,” I replied, “I like this one,” I told Vickie and she put it in our possibilities pile.

  
“Planning for what?” he asked confused. 

  
Vickie looked up at him trying not to cry. “For the nursery,” she replied softly with a watery smile.

  
Misha was thunderstruck, “But baby, how? The doctor said …”

  
She brushed her tears away, “I’m not the one who’s pregnant love,” as she smiled grabbing my hand, holding it and kissing the back of it.

 

~*~


End file.
